Baby Love
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: Yami is curious when Yugi comes home with a very different school project. He especially hates it when it inturrupts his and Yugi's passionate times. How will he cope? YYxY yaoi
1. Friday

Yo! Ok, I usually don't say that but I'm really cooky today. I never say cooky either. Oh well, I got my temporary diver's license so watch out! Well, my dad is joking he won't teach me for another ten years. lol

I do not own Yugioh and I don't own any babies now used for school projects.

Y. Aurora: Heck, you've never taken the class!

Aurora: No, but I know how evil those things are! Aren't they? Jeesh, just read and enjoy!

**1789047809143217893040473819437802934172809743812071048321748347038017347081**

Yami pulled up to Domino High School in his baby. Ok, it was a black convertable, but he called it his baby. The top was down and he was wearing dark shades. He parked his baby in just the right spot and got out to lean against the door and look cool. He pulled out a toothpick to add a little touch of coolness.

Within minutes, a sea of students came pouring out of the building. Yami looked at himself in the rearview mirror and toyed with some of his hair. His aibou was on his way. It was their anniversery that weekend and Yami planned on starting the celebration as soon as he could. Oh how he loved Friday nights. He would cuddle with Yugi on the couch, bring him any food he desired and then get rewarded with either more food or sex. He prefered and expected the later for this occation.

Then he saw his aibou's smiling face running towards him. He smiled and waved his hand. Yugi waved back, and continued to run. He ran a little lopsided, which made Yami curious, but not all that concerned.

"Aibou!"

"Yami!" Yugi cried out as he finally reached his boyfriend. Yami's eyes widened as Yugi set something large on the ground before jumping up and kissing him.

Yami quickly responded to the kiss and then broke it. He eyed the object on the ground curiously, tilting his head.

Yugi giggled. "It's a carseat Yami," he explained.

Yami raised an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off the...carseat.

"For who? You? Because it looks a little small," Yami said.

"It's for the baby," Yugi said as he removed his arms from around Yami's neck and picked up the carseat.

"What baby?" Yami asked. "I swear I didn't do anyone but you Aibou!"

Yugi laughed. "You didn't do anything Yami. It's fake!"

Yami's eyes widened as Yugi turned the carseat to reveal a baby lying inside. Yami reached out to touch it with one finger. He quickly withdrew it and took off his sunglasses to examine it.

"Yeesh, and you never look at something like this unless it's me naked," Yugi said as he rolled his eyes.

Yami mumbled a sorry as he continued to stare at the plastic creature.

Yugi finally grumbled and swept the object of Yami's attention away, placing it in the back seat of the car. Yami slowly made his way back to the driver's seat of the car, watching Yugi struggle with buckling in the carseat. Yami smiled to himself. Yugi sent him a stern look before a click was heard and Yugi sat in the passenger's seat, a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Put up the roof."

"What?!" Yami cried. "Why?"

"Because it's safer for the baby," Yugi answered sternly.

"But Aibou," Yami whined. "It's not as cool!"

"I don't care! Just put the roof up. You can still wear your glasses. Can't you think of anything other than looking cool? I already think you're sexy with your new body."

Yami sighed and grumbled as the roof made a loud sound as it crossed over their heads.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks koi."

"I don't get it Aibou," Yami said. "The thing's not even real. Why take care of it?"

"I promice, it'll be gone on Monday koi!" Yugi answered.

Yami nodded. "It better be, cuz the thing is creeping me out."

Yugi chuckled.

"Hey Aibou?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't give me a kiss did you?"

Yugi smirked. "Well, yes I did, but if you don't remember, I can refresh your memory."

Yami and Yugi leaned in for a passionate kiss-

"Waaaaaaa!"

"It makes noise too!?" Yami cried.

Yugi quickly pulled the baby out of it's seat and cradled it in his arms. "I promise, it's leaving Monday morning!"

Yami grumbled and started the car. "It better be. It interrupted an all to good opportunity there..."

Later...

Yami had to hand it to the plastic menace, it brought out the parenting side of Yugi that Yami had never seen before. Frankly, Yami liked it. It was really really cute seeing Yugi feeding the baby and singing to it. It also turned him on.

Yugi had set the baby's carseat in a corner of their bedroom. Yami had snuck up on him and seduced him in less than five minutes. A record for the former pharaoh!

The baby was facing them as they undressed, but Yami didn't notice, or at least he didn't care. Yugi glanced over at it a couple times during the early stages of their love making, but overall, Yami knew he was getting his attention.

Yugi gasped and cried out Yami's name as both men felt the pleasure and passion of it all. Yami continued to slam into his lover. Yugi's cries reaching his ears made him go faster. Yami screamed. Yami was about to go over the edge when-

"Waaaaaaaaaaa!"

Yami came, but he didn't notice. His pleasure was overtaken by anger. Still staying burried in his aibou, he reached for the nearest small object, aka, the alarm clock on the headboard of the bed.

"Shut up! I'm trying to make love to my aibou here!" he screamed as he threw the clock at the baby.

Luckily, he missed by about a foot.

"Koi! Knock it off! That thing is for a grade!"

"A what?"

Yugi sighed. "This key that the teacher put into it's back allows it to cry and be taken care of just like a real baby. It can keep records and sense when any harm comes to it. I beat it up, I get a bad grade."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "What class is this for?"

"Child Development."

Yami double blinked and thought for a moment, looking around. Yugi blushed, noticing what Yami noticed. They were still in a very... seductive position.

Yami nodded. "I get it. I'll wait until it's gone."

With that, he pulled out of his lover and pulled his boxers on.

"I'll be in the shower," he mumbled as he left.

Yugi collapsed back on his pillow and sighed.

This was going to be a long weekend. A baby and a sex-deprived Yami were going to be a couple handfulls. He could handle it couldn't he?

**1093891039074789347891526692892646256256256792679692527981209384798265017348739**

Funny right? This one is mainly going to be humor just to help us get through the rest of the school year. This is going to be the longest month and a half of the year. It usually is. Anyway, this really happens in my school so Kiua (thanks for the help!) and I came up with this and we'd love some revews! Thank you!


	2. Saturday

I'm back! OMG, I will admit, where I am, we had a white Easter. Now I'm back at school and it's sunny and great outside. Just my luck huh? Oh well, have fun reading!

**13400000000-827489728950173238571903748571847389764782689796781609734891738927223416315**

Yami had encountered many things in his life. Wars, suitors that wouldn't leave him alone, but this... He had never known any annoyance like the consistant crying that he woke up to that night. He would wake up in the middle of night to the baby's crying and bury his head under his pillow until Yugi woke up and sang it back into sleep. Once it shut up, Yami was able to grab at least another hour of sleep until it happened all over again.

Yugi didn't come downstairs the next morning until 9:00. Yami didn't get off the couch until that time too. Both were exhousted from being up for who knows how long. Yugi mumbled something and Yami had to ask him to repeat it.

"Just go out and get friggin doughnuts!!!!" Yugi screamed, the bags under his eyes were dark. Yami's eyes widened and was awakened completely by Yugi's sudden sleep-deprived anger.

"You ok Aibou?" he asked delicately.

"Fine. Whatever. Just get the sugar breakfast."

Yami shrugged and quickly went to the local bakery and got Yugi's favorite doughnuts. Chocolate glazed with chocolate frosting on top. He got his jelly filled and some powdered to go with them and made sure to buy some coffee that wasn't caffene free.

Pulling back up to the game shop, he paused as he sat in the car in front of the door. He knew once he took one step inside, he'd be attacked by a sleep deprived Yugi. With Jichan at an archeological convention, he was left with no defence against Yugi's rare wrath. He took a deep breath. Yup, even the pharaoh needed help. He said a quick prayer before opening the front door.

"Aibou?!"

Only a groan was heard in response.

"Aibou?"

He found Yugi on the couch holding the baby in his lap.

"It's you!" Yugi said in an annoyed tone, rather than in a joyous tone at seeing his koi.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"When you left, it began crying, then when it heard you pull up, it stopped."

"Oh...," Yami said, not knowing how to responde to that. "I got your favorite."

"We can eat in the living room right now for all I care."

Yami nodded and didn't protest with his aibou. He set the box on the coffee table, not bothering to get any napkins or paper towels. Yugi attacked his first doughnut with a vengance. Yami had to pinch himself hard to keep from laughing a little.

"Arigato Yami."

"For what? The only thing I've done with the baby is throw the clock at it during sex."

Yugi giggled a little for the first time that day. "Well, there's that, but you remembered what my favorite doughnut is."

Yami kissed Yugi's head. "How could I forget? You're my koi. I remember everything I can about you."

Yugi leaned into Yami and sighed.

"I'm going to the grocery store today. I have some things I have to get for this project," Yugi said.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I'd have to look at the list to remember right now."

Yami smiled. "I'll clean up while you're gone."

Yugi scoffed. "I'll take care of lunch."

Yami rubbed Yugi's back. "Hey, didn't we try to make out yesterday?"

"We've had sex since."

Yami shrugged. "So?"

Yugi smiled and the two lovers leaned in for a passionate kiss.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Yugi sighed. "Just go take a shower and I'll be gone when you come out." Yugi said as he picked up the baby and took it to the kitchen.

Yami frowned. "Alone?"

**Later...**

Yami held the small bottle in his hand. Again, he was transfixed by another new object he was confronted by.

"It's baby food koi."

Yami examined the orange goo inside the jar.

"They actually eat this stuff?" he asked.

Yugi nodded. "Baby's can't chew, so this is what they have to eat."

Yami sniffed the rim. "I don't smell it."

"That's because it's closed," Yugi gigled as he took the jar in his hand with a rubber opener. The jar opened with a _pop _and Yugi handed it to Yami. Yami took another wiff.

"What the hell!?

Yugi smiled. "For this project, I have to take a taste of this." Yami made a face as he saw Yugi take a spoon out of the drawer. Yugi dipped the spoon in the orange crap and put it in his mouth. Yami stuck his tongue out in discust. Yugi made a face for a split second and swallowed.

"So?" Yami said nervously.

"Horrible," Yugi commented. "Definately would be one of your favorite foods."

"What?!" Yami cried.

Yugi dipped the spoon in the jar again. "Open up wide koi!"

Yami pursed his lips and held them shut.

Yugi sighed. "Yami, we need to talk. I never loved you and I hate you."

Yami's jaw dropped and Yugi took the oportunity to sweep the spoon inside his mouth.

Yami gagged at first then swallowed. He opened his eyes and moved his tongue around his mouth.

"So?" Yugi asked.

"It's actually...good!" Yami said.

Yugi giggled. "See? It's not so bad."

Yami made himself a sandwich and Yugi fed the baby a fake bottle. Yami smiled.

"I guess it's kinda cute."

Yugi smiled. He patted the baby's back and a tiny burp came from it's mouth.

Yami laughed a little. "It has power over you. If we could teach it to talk I'd teach it to convince you to have more sex with me. You'd listen to it any day."

Yugi laughed and stood. He stroked Yami's face. "Not in this lifetime." With that, he took Yami's sandwich and headed upstairs.

The day went by smoothly. Yami was able to watch little kids shows with Yugi. He actually liked the one with the dog. He thought animation was so cool if it could turn a dog blue. Besides, a fellow gay guy was on it! Maybe children's television wasn't so bad.

Yugi began to show Yami how to change diapers and told him what baby food was made of. Yami had tilted his head and made some stupid comment about eating more vegetables. Yugi called him a dork.

That night, Yugi gave the baby a bath in the sink with a sponge. Yami smiled. Man, the baby was cuter than he thought.

"I thought you were going out to play poker with Bakura tonight," Yugi said as he laid the baby in the carseat when they came upstairs.

Yami shrugged. "I don't get to spend a day with a freaky baby that often," he said.

Yugi smiled. "You gonna sleep on the couch again?"

Yami nodded. "No sex, no point."

Yugi laughed. "Yeah, I feel loved."

"I love you Aibou!"

"I love you Yami! Goonight."

_Later..._

Yami laid awake on the couch until he was sure that Yugi was asleep. He snuck upsairs and quietly snuck past his sleeping angel. He took the carseat with the baby in it and took it downstairs. He set it on the coffee table so that he was able to look at it and wake up in time for Yugi to not hear when it cried.

"Good night Yami Jr."

**THANHEREINMYROOMDREAMINGABOUTYOUANDME**

Man, I have that Selena song stuck in my head now. No music! Ahhhhh! I hope you all enjoyed this! One more chapter until Yugi and Yami's weekend is over! Please review and thanks to all who already have! Here's the last of the Easter candy that is on sale for like...50 cents! lol


	3. Sunday

Hey, I'm not feeling so good right now. So laughter is the best medicine right? Well, here's the last chapter of this fic! Enjoy!

**WITHYOUITSALLCHANGINGINMYDESTINYDREAMCOMETRUE**

Yugi woke up feeling unusually refreshed. He realized why it was puzzling when he looked around his room to find the baby gone. He should have known something was up when he didn't wake up a million times during the night. He quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs. He sighed with relief when he saw it sitting in it's carseat on the coffee table. Yami sat on the couch reading the paper and sipping his coffee. Yugi giggled as Yami made a face with every sip.

"Did you screw up your coffee again?" he asked.

Yami winced and nodded.

"Hey, did I leave the baby down here all night?" Yugi asked. "I wasn't sure if I put him here before I went upstairs."

Yami shrugged. "I guess you must have. I didn't touch it."

Yugi smiled. "Well then thank you for taking care of it during the night koi. But this is my assignment and I should be the one to take care of it."

Yami nodded. "Sure thing Aibou."

Yugi kissed Yami's forehead and carried "Yami Jr." into the kitchen. Yami followed closely.

"So how many times did it wake you up?" Yugi asked, pulling out the coffee can and peanut butter.

Yami shook his head. "I didn't even count it Aibou," he said. "It was no trouble at all."

Yugi shook his head and smiled. He poured the coffee mix into the maker and added the water. It wasn't like Yami to do something that hard without making him help too. He would have come right upstairs the first second it cried and make him take care of it. It was puzzling, but interestingly good.

Yugi opened his mouth to speak and turned around. The sight in front of him almost made him laugh, and almost left him speechless. There was Yami, tickling the baby's stomach and making baby noises. Yugi's eye twitched.

"Uh, koi?"

"Hai?"

"Are you- No, nevermind."

Yami shrugged and went right alone with playing with the baby.

"Hey Yami, where are your sunglasses?"

"I don't know," said Yami, not taking his eyes off the baby.

Yugi made Yami peanut butter toast but no more than a thank you from the pharaoh at breakfast. The man seemed so tied to the baby.

"Who's the cutest baby in the world? Yes you are! Yes you are Jr.!" Yami cooed.

"Jr?" Yugi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course! Yami Jr!"

Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Hey Aibou? You wouldn't mind if I took care of him all day would you?"

"Wha-"

"Thanks love!" Yami said, scooping up Yami Jr. He gave Yugi a quick peck on the lips before running upstairs with the baby.

Yugi was flustered then and grew moreso as the day went on. After breakfast, Yami changed the baby, fed him again, and even took him for a walk. Yugi joined but was ignored most of the time. Yami was too busy showing the baby the city. He walked along the sidewalk twirling some wildflowers between his fingers. Yami usually picked them for him, but he picked them for himself this time.

At home again, Yami fed the baby, burped him, changed him. He ate some more baby food himself and made sure Yugi added it to the grocery list.

"But why? The baby can't eat it Yami."

"But I can!"

Yami watched more little kids shows and held Yami Jr. in his lap. He made the baby's hands clap along with any music that played. Yugi sat alone on the comfy chair. He was happy that he hadn't seen Yami's smile dissapear all day. It just upset him that it wasn't him making Yami smile so much.

Yami went to the store and was back just after Yugi noticed he was gone. Yami dumped out about 2000 yen worth of baby toys.

"I know it's a lot. But Yami Jr. must be happy and entertained. Look, this even teaches him how to read! It's educational Aibou! Now he'll be smart!"

Yugi nodded and went on with homework and being bored.

Sundays were always the slowest. Especially as the school year drew to a close. He didn't want to do homework but he didn't want to do nothing either. He passed the time cooking dinner for him and Yami. Sure Yami sat at the table, but he paid more attention to the baby.

"Did you let him nap Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Why? He should stay up and play!"

Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!

"Sh,shhh, it's ok baby," Yami cooed.

Yugi sighed.

The night couldn't come quick enough for Yugi. Yami bathed the baby using his bubble bath and sponge. Yugi stood outside the bathroom, hearing Yami's giggles. He was getting a little more than annoyed at this point. Thank Ra that thing would leave in the morning.

Yami slept in Yugi's bed that night despite no sex. He explained that Jr. should sleep in a more comfortable place. He sandwiched Yugi between him and the wall so that he could lay on his side and keep an eye on the baby. Yami gave Yugi a quick kiss goodnight, told him not to get up and turned to watch the baby.

Yugi woke up who knows how many times that night. Each time, he felt Yami's weight leave the bed and then the soothing sound of his voice which calmed even Yugi and put him back to sleep until the next time.

When the sun rose, Yugi showered, noticed the bags under his eyes were getting a little darker, and got ready for school.

Yami stood in the kitchen, holding the baby and pouring cereal. The baby burped and Yami laughed.

Yugi bit into dry toast and swung his bookbag around his shoulders.

"Yami?"

"Yeah koi?"

"Can I have the baby?"

"Yami Jr. Aibou. It's Yami Jr."

"Sorry. Can I have Yami Jr?"

Yami turned around to reveal that the baby was wearing his sunglasses. Yugi sighed. Oh boy this was gonna be hard.

"I need to take him back to school today Yami..."

Yami gasped. "You can't take him Yugi! He's our baby!"

"He's fake and he's the school's."

"No!"

"Yes Yami! I'm sorry but I told you, he's a school assignment!"

Yugi wrestled with Yami for a good ten minutes before he was able to put the baby in the carseat and strap him in. Yami kept protesting.

"But who will love him! Who will teach him how to be cool! Who will feed him!"

"The next student who takes him home. Now say bye bye."

Yami sniffed. "Hey Aibou?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we adopt?"

Yugi sighed. "When we're married, I've graduated and you mature a little more."

Yami wiped away his tears and waved goodbye to the baby.

Yugi smirked. "Bye koi. Pick me up tonight after school and take me to wherever you were planning."

"For what?"

"Our anniversery!"

"Oh, sure. Um, I have to go...somewhere!" He was gone in a split second.

Yugi smirked again and walked to the bus stop. It wasn't their anniversery. He got his attention back though didn't he?

**oiequrqprueiouryrwuiy178340918738426347yujdhjsn,zmkajhfdahfhjfdajhfqoiuyqruioue**

There you go! Whew. Finally finished it. Please review and I gotta go! Thanks a lot as always!


End file.
